Reunited
by Pricat
Summary: Toph, Constantine's long lost sister shows up and she is like her brother but he and his family will help her rebond
1. Chapter 1

Reunited

It was a month after Ami and Yumi had been born but Constantine had been thinking about his family but sighed as he had no idea one of his siblings, his sister Toph had survived since a Hunan had caught her in an net but had taken care of her all this time sighing as they were having a party to celebrate the twins's birth and Constantine was distant making San underdtand.

"Daddy, Daddy come quick!" Sneaker said as he was seeing a light blue skinned female amphibian in a cape but had a mole on her right cheek making him curious as they were getting her inside.

"She's related to you alright with the mole and the cape." Dominic said.

Nadya could tell she was exhausted but would let her rest but knew her husband was excited but scared in case this stranger wasn't related to him.

That night, Constantine was in a better mood putting Sneaker to bed but was hoping his relative was Ojay unaware Dominic, Nadya and Sam were discussing this.

"I just don't want to see him hurt again.

This stranger might be his family but we don't know." Nadya said.

"We should wait until she wakes up," Sam said.

He was hoping it was Constantine's sister.

Since the Bad Frog longed to meet some of his family if they were still out there but understood Nadya's concern as she cared about her Bad Frog and her family but Jean saw it was midnight and they needed their rest.

"We'll call if she wakes up boys." Nadya said as they left but she sighed.

She just hoped this was true. 


	2. Meeting Toph

Reunited

Four days passed but the light blue skinned female amphibian thief in training was beginning to stir making Dominic happy knowing how antsy Constantine had been for her to wake up.

"…Constantine…" she said sitting up rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Dominic saw she had sight problems but saw her going to the kitchen trying to make coffee but he couldn't let her in case she got hurt and Constantine would be mad.

"Let me help okay um?" he said.

"Toph, my human friend named me Toph, Badguy.

At least you take good care of my brother." she said.

"I thought you were all fish food." he said.

"They are but Constant escaped and got me out, but a human found me, took me in." she said as he understood.

"Mkrning-" Constantine said seeing her hug him.

"Hey brother, it's been so long." she said.

"Yeah but you grew up good or bad frog?" he asked.

"Bad like you." she said as he chuckled.

Toph was stunned hearing her brother explain what had happened since last time but Toph smiled meeting Sneaker making him happy as he wanted her to stay but Nadya sighed as she cared about her husband but Toph must be his sister dropping it for now seeing Ami and Yumi throwing food.

"Let's go get ya cleaned up.' she said.

Constantine chuckled as he knew that Toph was adjusting to this because they hadn't seen each other for thirteen years and knew Nafya was suspicious about his sister.

"Your wife doesn't trust me, doesn't she?" she said drinking coffee.

"Yep but she'll come around, as we're family plus maybe we can do heists together." he said as she smirked at that as Sneaker got excited.

"I hope so." she said softly.

Dominic understood but was seeing Nadya playing with Ami and Yumi which was cute as they were babies but knew she would trust Toph in time.

He and Constantine were taking Sneaker to school as Toph sighed since she cared about her brother despite being estranged. 


	3. Off On The Wrong Foot

Reunited

Constantine chuckled as Toph had knocked Sam out with a frying pan when he andJean were watching Ami, Yuminand Sneaker but Jean didn't find it funny gettingva cold cloth as Sneaker found it hilarious.

"Maybe we should stay since your sister is unpredictable." Nadya said as Constantine shrugged but was going with her but they would keep their cellphones on.

"What're we gonna do next?" Sneaker asked excited as she liked Toph.

When Constantine and Nadya got home, they sawJean tending to Toph making Comstantine worry as he saw her arm hurt as she had been wrestling which Sneaker had taught her since Condtantine let her watch pro wrestling as he was getting the first aid kit.

"We're gonna get going guys, Sneaker's in her room and the twinscare asleep in their crib.

After he came around, Sam took care of them." he said as Nadya was relieved but saw sadness on Toph's face wondering why.

"I'll tend to her Nad." he said as she nodded.

Toph was knowing that she had made frenemies in Jean and Sam tonight but Constantine chuckled as he was proud of her because she was a Bad Frog like him and knew Sam would probably be mad at her but would explain since they were meeting up for coffee.

The next morning, he met Jean and Sam at Starbuck's as he saw a huge bruise on Sam's blue feathered head from last night as Jean had calmed his best friend down with hugs and cuddles as Constantine chuckled.

"Yeah, Toph's pretty feisty, but it was funny!" he said.

Sam sighed as he knew Constantine was like this but knew deep down, there was a shy little tadpole in there.

"Maybe it's the same with Toph." Jean said.

"Yes but it really hurt last night!" Sam said.

"Yeah but it's fine, man up." Constantine told him.

Sam sighed rolling his eyes at the Bad Frog but were sighing as Jean knew that Toph Would be okay in time.

Constantine was seeing Toph quiet as he understood but knew she cared about him and he hugged her making her coffee. 


	4. A Little Wary

Reunited ch4

"You okay?" Constantime asked Toph later.

"Sort of but when we were little and those fishes were trying to get us, why did you help me?" she asked as he understood.

"Because you're my sister and I cared about you, but it's okay.

Things turned out okay for us." he said as he hugged her.

She was understanding but he had times when he got like this as Dominic thought it was cute as he left them be but the both of them were drinking coffee and talking.

"So, your Aunt is pretty feisty which we found out the other night huh?" Benny asked as Sneaker was at Jean and Sam's house while the twins were getting their first check up.

"Yeah it was funny." she said as Jean sighed.

Sam still had a bruise from that but knew if Constantine had a soft spot, so did Toph but it would take a while to find it but Sneaker knew her aunt like her Dad felt bad about their siblings.

She decided to keep that to herself as she thought Toph was cool.

Sam had made cookies as the kids were eating but noticed Sneaker was staring at the bruise.

"Wow Aunt Toph got ya good." she said.

"I know but stunned your father has a sister.

But she makes him happy." he said as she nodded

After last night's antics, Jean had calmed him down but he didn't trust Toph and happy for Constantine.

"Hey guys, thanks for looking after Sneaker." Nafta said as Ami and Yumi were in the car in their car seats.

"It's fine as we're family." Sam told her.

She smiled leaving with Sneaker as she was happy seeing her Dad but saw her sisters asleep.

"They had to get shots so we should let them sleep Little Thief." Constantine told her as she buckled herself in and they were off.

She was telling her parents about her day hoping Toph was okay.

"She's back home with your uncle." Nadya told her.

When they got home, Sneaker saw Domijic and Toph working on something.

Constantine knew Sneaker liked helping them since Toph was cool to her making Dominic chuckle.

"How're your sisters?" he asked.

"Asleep, since the doctor gave them shots." Sneaker told him watching her uncle fixing up one of her Dad's toys.

"I see but they're tough despite being babies." Toph said as Constantine nodded entering.

He knew how Sneaker couldn't wait to grow up and be like him so was helping her learn to be a master thief, so she would be just like him by then.

Sneaker was rubbing her eyes as she was tired since school wiped her out.

"Aw go take an nap." Constantine told her.

"Okay." she said going to her room.

Constantine worried about her sometimes but knew she would be okay once she napped. 


End file.
